I Hate You, Don't Leave Me
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Ever since Tokyo, these two had been at each other's throats. Not a day had gone by where these two hadn't argued with each other. Yet no one knew why the fights escalated. The other Titans only knew that they were sick of it. Until one day, it goes too far. And he is hurt by her words. She hates him... yet, she doesn't want him to leave. BBxRae


**So guys, I took a look at my image. The one I've been using ever since Forgive Me that I think describes the push and pull effect of Beast Boy and Raven's relationship perfectly. For those of you who know me, I have rarely deviated from this image in the last eight or so months.**

 **But it hadn't been till two months ago when I finally thought of a way to make a one-shot for it. Or even thought of making a one-shot for it. Now, after two months of working on this once a week, this was the result. This is the first of three one-shots I plan on finishing before getting back to my main stories.**

 **Let's see what you all think! Also know, this story also includes the genres: Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Angst, and Family.** **There just isn't enough room for tags on this site.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _La de la de la de la... ooh! I found some pocket lint in my pocket! Unfortunately, it didn't have the deed to the Teen Titans in it. So I guess I still have to say I don't own it._

* * *

 _I Hate You, Don't Leave Me._

* * *

We set our scene today in the Titan's Common Room. Where things were peaceful for our three Titans for almost the first time since their return from Tokyo nine months previously.

Cyborg was whistling to himself as he flipped pancakes over the Titan's oven. This morning had to be the quietest it had ever been since Tokyo, and he was grateful for it. Not because he enjoyed silence itself, but because it hadn't been silent in the Tower at all for the last few months… no, Starfire and Robin weren't that loud at night… sometimes. It was something else really.

Cyborg, feeling cocky, tried flipping a pancake with his eyes closed. Only, it didn't land back in the pan. Rather, it comically landed right on top of his head. Covering it in the nice partly cooked sticky batter. He used his vacuum of a moth to suck it up as he continued to cook the rest with a pout on his face.

Starfire giggled at the sight from the couch. And then she turned back to the TV and cuddled into her boyfriend, who had his eyes on the TV. It had been a while since she had been able to do this in peace. And she was fully enjoying it.

Robin's eyes were watching the news to make sure no major criminal had escaped. While his hands played with his girlfriend's long red curly hair. He even had a small smile resting on his face. He was grateful that no sound was interrupting the news for the first time in months. And that he could simply relax with his girlfriend for once.

The atmosphere in the room was pretty relaxed overall, a rarity for the other three Titans in the Tower. This could have possibly been the third time in the last nine months that they had been able to do this.

Now why would that be? Why were these three so grateful for the silence? Besides the splat of a pancake hitting a pan (or face), or the dull voice of a reporter going on and on about the weather. Why would they want this silence?

More importantly, where were the last two Titans?

...

"AW C'MON RAE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Echoed somewhere from within the tower.

There lies your answer.

All three Titans in the room groaned at the same time. "Looks like the two of them are going at it again..." Cyborg groaned to himself.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Raven! R-A-V-E-N! Are you really too idiotic to say it right Beast Boy!?" A quieter, yet harsh monotonous voice replied.

Cyborg put the bacon he had had to the side on the grill. His hope being the sizzling of the fat on the pan would drown out the two's screaming.

"RAE, RAVEN, RAE RAE, WHATEVER! I DON'T CARE! THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE EXCUSE TO CALL ME AN IDIOT! NOR DOES IT EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAD TO DUMP THE TEA I MADE FOR YOU ALL OVER ME!"

Robin turned up the volume on the news, in hopes that the louder volume combined with Cyborg's cooking would drown out the two. But no such luck.

"Yeah, like you actually made tea for me out of the goodness of your heart! Knowing you, you probably put some salt or something else that was nasty in it just to catch my face on camera! Just like the last time you tried to make me some tea!"

Starfire started to sadly hum a Tamaranean folk song in her mind. She hated it when her friends fought, but it had happened so many times over the last few months, that Starfire had lost hope of the two ever acting like the friends again.

The three noises together failed to drown out the oncoming argument overall.

"ARE YOU STILL SERIOUSLY HUNG UP ON THAT RAE! THAT WAS FOUR MONTHS AGO! FOUR MONTHS! WHY THE HELL CAN YOU NOT GET OVER SOMETHING AS SMALL AS THAT WHEN YOU THREW ME INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION JUST THREE DAYS AGO!"

All three Titans groaned again. It seemed like it was going to be a normal morning after all.

Sure enough, the doors opened, and in came the bickering Titans. With Beast Boy coming in first, dressed in his normal attire. Nothing had really changed about him, except the fact that he stood a couple inches taller. To the point where he stood about three inches above Raven. He was also leaking brown drops of liquid from his green hair as he came in. Likely the tea he had made for Raven.

Raven came in after him, looking almost the same as she had before Tokyo. Besides the fact that her attire was now all white. And that she had a deep scowl pressed into her face. A scowl which was directed at the green changeling.

Cyborg and Robin groaned again, now they would have to witness yet another fight between the two. Starfire just continued to hum sadly to herself. Hoping that she could focus her attention on the boring weatherman.

"It's Raven! And maybe it's because you've done it so many times in the past, that I no longer trust you or anyone else with my tea! Or any other food and drink for that matter!" Raven monotonously shouted.

"BUT I WAS DOING IT TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU FOR THAT! AND A BUNCH OF OTHER THINGS TOO! DOESN'T THAT COUNT SOMEWHERE IN THAT COLD DARK HEART OF YOURS!?" Beast Boy shouted back.

"As if you would actually apologize for your childish antics!"

"WELL THEN I DON'T NEED YOUR APOLOGIES!"

"I wasn't trying to apologize to you!"

"EXACTLY! YOU NEVER TRY TO APOLOGIZE FOR ANYTHING!"

"And that's my fault because!?" (Sarcastic response)

And so the cycle continued.

Ever since Tokyo, Robin and Starfire had gotten really close… Beast Boy and Raven were an entirely different case altogether. They were close in a way, close as in they were continually holding a knife to each other's throats.

Raven seemed to get annoyed by the changeling just by his presence alone. While Beast Boy was mad at the demoness for one thing or another. Like unplugging the game station while he was playing. Teleporting his clothes and towel out of the bathroom while he showered. Putting a warning, hazard sign over his doorway...

Lets just say it was a lot of things really. It was like a full out war had started between them. Raven did things to him, and he did things back to her. It was an endless cycle that never seemed to stop for them, even when they were out facing the villain.

Though to be honest, Beast Boy had tried to end it by apologizing to her earlier. He knew the day before he had went too far, when he had accidentally ruined her Book of Azar when he spilled his drink on it. Raven had had a nuclear meltdown shortly after that. And even though he had been lying in his room after that, he could still hear her sobs through his walls.

He had never felt so horrible in his life.

He had tried to apologize earlier by bringing her tea, wanting the fighting to stop. Sure, they could have arguments that lasted weeks, but nine months! He didn't even know why it had started. He had just wanted to apologize for what he did yesterday, and everything else that had led up to it. He wanted to have his something of a friend back, maybe have it lead to more!

But she had blown it up in his face. And now the war between them was more heated than ever.

"YOU… YOUR… ARGHHHHH!" Beast Boy yelled in frustration.

"What's the problem Garfield?! Finally ran out of smart comebacks in that small fat cat brain of yours?" Raven taunted.

Everyone in the room gasped as Raven used his name in the taunt. And it seemed like finally, after nine months of arguing every day, after nine months of constant fighting, Beast Boy had had enough.

"TO HELL WITH THIS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I EVEN TRIED TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU! WHEN KNOWING YOU AND YOUR COLD HEARTED DEMON BITCHINESS, YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN REMEMBERED IT THE NEXT MORNING WHEN YOU WOULD SMACK ME ON THE BACK OF MY HEAD AGAIN! BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU'RE CAPABLE OF BEING! A COLD HEARTED, CRAZY DEMON BITCH!" Beast Boy shouted.

Every Titan in the room except Raven froze at that insult. The only reaction she showed to it were her eyes narrowing at him.

"At least I'm not the one holding this team back with my bitchiness." She boldly stated.

Beast Boy stared at her with a stunned, as the other three looked back and forth between the two. Who was going to win this argument? Finally, Beast Boy exploded.

"OH YEAH! THEN WHO TOOK DOWN THE BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL RAE!? WHO WAS ABLE TO LEAD THE TEAM THROUGH IT'S DARKEST HOURS! WHO LED THE TEAM TO VICTORY WHEN IT SEEMED LIKE ALL WAS LOST RAE!? IT WASN'T ROBIN! IT WASN'T CYBORG! IT WASN'T STARFIRE! AND IT CERTAINLY WASN'T YOU! SO WHO RAE!? WHO!? WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT SINCE YOUR DEMONIC SIDE IS SUPPOSED TO BE SO FREAKING SMART!?"

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were looking at the seething Beast Boy in shock. Raven's violet eyes had a harsh glint in them as she monotonously replied.

"Whoever the hell that person was, it sure as Azar wasn't you."

Dead silence suddenly reigned in the room. As every Titan, even Beast Boy, stared in shock as their brains tried to register her words.

"What?" Beast Boy finally said. Not shouting at a loud volume anymore.

Raven lowered her tone, but it was still ice cold. "You heard me Beast Boy. That wasn't you who led us to victory that day."

Beast Boy was silent for a few seconds more. "If that wasn't me, then who the heck was it!?" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven's reply was immediate. "That was the real Garfield Logan I saw out there…" No one dared to interrupt her. "Who was actually mature, leader like, serious, strong willed, and filled with so much potential. You... you're nothing but a pitiful mask! A mockery of the real Garfield I saw that day! Of what I've wanted to see every day since then!"

Starfire gasped, while Beast Boy gaped at Raven. Cyborg and Robin were likewise stunned at her words.

"I'm sick of your annoying antics Beast Boy. I'm sick of your immature attitude. I'm sick of the childish way you act! I'm sick of your silly brainless pranks! I'm sick of you holding back this team! I'M SICK OF YOU!"

Beast Boy could only stand still, taking the words Raven was throwing at him. Even as she finally allowed a little emotion to enter into her tone. Too bad it was anger. As she spoke the truth.

"I'M DONE WITH DEALING WITH THIS YOU! EVERY SINGLE DAMN AZAR DAY IN THIS TOWER! WHEN I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THERE IS A MUCH BETTER YOU UNDER THAT STUPID FACADE OF YOURS! THAT IS THE PART OF YOU I CAN ACTUALLY WORK WITH AND LIKE! THIS YOU… I HATE IT! I HATE YOU!"

Raven had tears falling from her eyes. "YOU WONDER WHY I CALL YOU AN IDIOT! WHY I SMACK YOU ON THE HEAD! WHY I'VE ARGUED WITH YOU EVERY AZAR DAMN DAY SINCE TOKYO! IT'S BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CAN BE BETTER THAN THIS! I KNOW YOU CAN BE SOMETHING BETTER THAN THIS MASK... A USELESS JOKESTER WHO CAN'T EVEN TELL A GOOD JOKE!"

"Rae…" Beast Boy tried to say.

Raven glared hardly at him, making him gulp.

"I'm done Beast Boy. If you won't even say my name right, then I'm done. For months, I've been trying to draw out the real you I saw out there. To get you to actually be a little more mature and serious... I felt there was actually a chance you would finally grow up. That I could show I liked you... But I guess I was wrong. This is the real you... To bad I hate it…"

"...Because I guess that really means I hate you..." Raven finished in a defeated tone.

She was only met with silence.

Raven turned around after she had lifted her hood, and then she floated out of the room. As the doors slid closed behind her, her head turned back to look at him. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him underneath her hood.

And just like that, the doors closed behind her small form. Hitting together with a resounding clang that seemed to ring in Beast Boy's ears.

Beast Boy was left, standing stock still in the middle of the Common Room. Starfire was sitting on the couch, tears leaking from her eyes. Robin was in front of the couch, his face shocked at the words Raven had said.

Only Cyborg was the one who moved forward. His urge to comfort his best friend almost overwhelming him.

Beast Boy felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. "Hey bud, are you okay?" Cyborg asked him.

Beast Boy shrugged the hand off. His face lifted from looking off the ground.

It was stony and expressionless.

"I'm just fine Cy." He said back to him in an emotionless tone, before he started to walk out of the room as well.

Cyborg wasn't convinced. "Are you sure bud. I mean, I know my idea to get you two to make up earlier didn't work, but I'm sure if we tried something else-" Cyborg had started to say.

"No Cy." Beast Boy interrupted him as he stopped walking. "Raven made it clear that it will never work between us." Beast Boy said in a sad tone, as he continued to walk towards the doors.

 _Pause_ "But grass stain-!"

"No Cy! That's it! I'm done! I'm done with her! I'm done with your help! I'm done with trying to get her to open up! Hell, I'm done with this crap! I'm sick of it! Every damn day it's the same! I hate it! And I can't take it!" Beast Boy shouted in anger even as his fist came down onto the table next to him. The end of it broke off and fell onto the ground.

 **THUMP! Crash!**

…

…

"You're done with the team?" Robin finally asked, his tone flat.

Beast Boy nodded. Even though his back was to them. "I can't take it anymore guys. I can't take the constant arguing, the fighting, the hatred. I like her Robin... but I just can't take it anymore. Do you have any idea what it feels like… fighting with the person you..."

Beast Boy took a breath, trying to hold back his tears. Robin and Starfire also looked to each other, understanding what he had meant. It didn't stop the Tamaranean's oncoming sadness though.

"Do you have to leave Beast Boy? I mean, maybe we could work something out?" Robin tried to reason with the green changeling.

"No Robin. It kills me every time we argue and fight. It kills me whenever she just had that scowl on her face... But the crushing blow had to be when she admitted she hated me. I like her… I tried to get her to react... But now she hates me… just like that look alike of Terra... now... I'm done."

Robin was shocked into silence. Beast Boy, was really giving up. He couldn't take the pain of staying there anymore...

Beast Boy turned his head to look at his leader with saddened eyes. "Give me two days to clean and pack, and then I'm gone… when I'm gone, don't expect me to come back… unless she isn't here anymore… cuz I'm sick of making her unhappy… I'm sorry."

Before anyone could say another word, Beast Boy ran out of the room. His whole demeanor set on what he had said. The doors started to close behind his retreating form, but not before they saw a drop of water fall from his face to hit the ground behind him as he ran away.

Then the doors slid shut with a resounding hiss.

Starfire broke down, tears falling from her eyes. "Oh X'Hal no! The Reckma's I feared before has already begun!" She screamed in despair.

Robin sadly moved back to the couch, putting his arm over her to comfort her. Starfire started to cry into his shoulder.

"We're still here Star. We're not leaving." He said to try and comfort her. Her crying only seemed to increase though.

"Oh friends… why did I allow for this to happen!? Why did I choose to not interfere!?" Starfire cried into Robin's shoulder.

Robin had no reply to that. And could only hold her tighter to him in the hope that she would eventually calm down. But under his mask, his eyes reflected the same things Starfire was thinking. As a single tear escaped the fabric of them to fall into her hair.

"BB…"

Cyborg sat down numbly on the other side of the couch. Nine months, of letting the two just argue and argue… and he had only suggested to him earlier how to resolve it…

The weatherman continued to talk away in the background. Whilst Cyborg's bacon started to burn on the grill. Yet the three Titans were only thinking of one thing in that room.

Where had it all went wrong?

* * *

 _Two Days Later at night_

Bare.

Void.

Empty.

Emotionless.

Alone.

Beast Boy looked around his room. These words and more were flowing through his mind like water over a waterfall. Even as another one was added to the list of how he was feeling.

Blank. Just like his heart.

Dead. He'd be better off that way.

Erased. If only he could be.

The walls were no longer covered by his posters. His usually unkempt double bed was bare of anything. His dresser was completely empty, as was his closet. Even all the trash, pizza boxes, and comic books that had covered the floor before were gone.

Even the clapping monkey with the cymbals in its hands was gone. Trashed away like the rest of his old life. Beast Boy would have felt proud of the fact that his room was at last clean… if he had anything to feel with.

Despite all that his room had been put through, despite all the stuff he had cleaned out... there was only one small backpack next to him. Filled with only a few of his uniforms, and some other important stuff that he would need.

The rest, he had either packed up to be stored away in the Tower, or thrown out. Most of it had been thrown out, since he didn't think he would ever come back. Not with her living here. The girl who had made his last nine months a living hell. And a merely tolerant version of it for years before it.

Maybe if she left… but he didn't see that happening. Nor did he really wish for that to happen. This was her home now, and it was less likely for her to be able find a new one than it was for him. It didn't matter that she hated him, he still wanted what was best for her. That was why he was leaving after all. And erasing his very presence from the Tower. If she hated it, then he would make sure she could at least be happy without him around.

So there he was, in his dark, lonely room. A room that looked almost exactly like it had when he had first moved in. All alone...

Beast Boy let out a sigh, as he moved to sit down on his bare mattress. He stretched his back, releasing the cramps that had built up after two straight days of cleaning. The only times he would take a break being to sleep, eat, or go to the bathroom. His eyes looked up to the doorway, the doorway he had only opened when he was sure no one else had been around.

The past two days, the three other Titans had tried to talk to him through his door. Begging him to reconsider his line of thinking. Starfire had been exceptionally stubborn in that category.

Starfire said she feared for the Reckma's to happen. Robin said that he could try sending him to another Tower if he wanted. Cyborg had simply said he would never bother him about tofu again and that he would even try it himself if it meant keeping his best friend.

But Beast Boy never replied to any of what they said. He would only wait patiently for them to leave his doorway. He didn't want to speak to them. For to speak to them would only make him leaving all the harder for himself.

And eventually, they had stopped trying. They had stopped the endless pounding on his door. They were leaving him alone now. Though he could still hear Starfire cry every now and then when she passed his door.

For now though, there was only silence. A silence the Tower had wanted for so long… and Beast Boy was about to give it that. The period of silence everyone in the Tower had wanted... that a certain empath had waited for so long to have.

He took one look around his bare room one last time. Seeing if there was anything else he needed to do to wipe his existence from it.

His eyes fell on the only item left in his room. The picture, resting next to the alarm clock on his nightstand. It had been a group photo of him and the other Titans. Shortly after the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat. He was holding The Brain in his hands above his head like a trophy. While Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stood right behind him. All three in different victory positions… with the exception of Cyborg giving him the bunny ears.

Beast Boy let out a small chuckle as he picked up that picture. It was hard to believe that the photo itself had only been a year ago. He looked closely at his three friends smiling faces, and his own… that had truly been a day for him… leading all the Titans to take down the Brain… he remembered how Robin had congragulated him for rescuing his icy butt. How Starfire had sung the tale of the Conquerer, a 386 verse song that had lasted almost half the day. And how Cyborg had kept on giving him noogies to make sure he was still the little green bean he knew.

It had been a good day.

Then his eyes flitted over to the side. Where Raven stood in the corner of it… her face tilted towards where he was standing under her hood, with what looked like a hint of a smile on it. Had that been what she meant? Had she actually thought that had been the real him that day?

Beast Boy's face fell.

"The real me… what a joke. If she even knew the real me..." Beast Boy trailed off. He set the picture back where he had left it before. He didn't want it anyways, since all it did was remind him of her. So maybe his whole presence wouldn't be erased, but this was the Garfield she had wanted to see. The triumphant leader over the Brotherhood of Evil. Maybe by leaving this, she'd be somewhat happy.

Beast Boy picked up his backpack and put it over his shoulders. It was the only thing he wanted to take with him. Anything else he could get from a store. As long as it didn't remind him of her. It would only make his disappearing that much harder on him.

He looked to the doorway one last time. Almost as if he was begging for it to do something.

' _Should I at least try to find the other Titans? Say goodbye to them and all that… they are my friends after all... but then I'd risk meeting Raven again… And she'd… she'd...'_

That last thought settled it. He wasn't going to go out when she could very well be roaming the hallways. For all he knew, as soon as she saw him, she'd start ranting again. And he couldn't take it anymore. His heart just couldn't take it anymore. It was blank, yet it was damaged. One more hit, and...

Beast Boy instead walked over to his window, pressing the button that slid it wide open. It showed him the view of the night sky and beyond without glass in the way. He felt the breeze hit his face, and he was easily able to imagine letting that breeze glide him away from there. Taking him to parts unknown throughout the world if he would only be patient. He could do it. He had the animal forms that could glide on the wind.

' _Could I really leave though? I mean what about Cyborg? Who's going to get him to ever try and give up meat... What about Robin and Star? I mean who is going to help them to stay together if I'm gone? They're bound to have fights too after all… and...'_

He imagined the last day he had opened this window. Because of some girl he had trusted his heart too. Only to end up having it shattered, just like how he felt now. With what Raven had done to him.

' _Yes. Absolutely. This is for the best. They'll get by without me… somehow.'_

Beast Boy gripped his tighter tighter with his hands, as he prepared to morph. To leave this wretched place where his heart had been broken not once, but twice.

Just as he was about to though, he stopped. He heard a sound behind him, faint, yet clearly distinctive. It had always been a sound he had been attuned to. For it signified her very presence.

It was the sound of a portal opening from nothing but darkness. Before it disappeared, leaving behind the passenger it had been carrying… Within moments, her scent had flooded the bare emotionless room. Even though he tried to block it out, he still caught the whiff of lavender and herbal tea that made his heart race, and contract in his chest. There was only one person who could elicit such a reaction from him.

He sighed, already knowing who it was.

"Well, Raven, what is it? Did you want one last argument with me before I left? One last slap on the head and the name of idiot before you sent me away?" Beast Boy asked, without turning around.

He heard no movement behind him. He didn't even hear a sound behind him. It was like she was holding her breath. "The room's clean now Raven. Just like you wanted. You don't have to tease me anymore about this being a health hazard."

Raven still remained silent behind him in the dark.

Beast Boy sadly shook his head. "So now you want to give me the silent treatment. Is that it? You wanted to try something new to make me feel even worse than what I already feel? Well to bad, it isn't working."

Again, he didn't hear anything go on behind him. Except what sounded like a pained breath from her. Yet he still didn't turn around.

"Well Raven. What is it? Don't you remember that I'm too idiotic to figure it out? You've said it plenty of times yourself. And I might as well hear it one more time before I go."

Beast Boy still heard no movement behind him. Nor did she make a sound. He thought about turning around, yet he decided against it. He was afraid if he did turn around, then he would have to look at her Rage filled face again. And then his heart would tear itself into pieces.

"Well… are you going to say something Rae? Are you going to correct me about saying your name wrong again?... You seemed so insistent on that before."

Silence.

Beast Boy shrugged to himself. "Fine, just be silent. It'll at least make me leaving that much easier on me. See you in… I don't know… hopefully never since that's what you want."

…

There was a small, unidentifiable sound behind him. And then be finally heard her speak.

"What if I don't want you to leave?" Raven said in a gravelly, yet unnatural tone of voice for her.

Before he could even think of a response to that, he found himself being clutched around his abdomen by a pair of small pale arms. And Beast Boy suddenly found Raven hugging him from behind. His eyes almost widened comically at her unexpected action. How had she gotten so close without him noticing?

"Raven! What are you doing!?" He shouted as he felt her scent become stronger with her proximity to him.

"I'm keeping you from leaving." She said in her simple tone.

"No, get out! Get away from me! Can't you tell I want to leave!? That it hurts too much to stay here with you!" Beast Boy shouted at her as he tried to escape her arms.

For some reason, he didn't morph. And even though he was slightly taller than Raven, he couldn't escape her clutches. She gripped on even tighter to him.

"That's why I came here Beast Boy! I sensed you wanted to leave! Can't you tell I don't want you to leave!?" Raven yelled back at him.

Beast Boy laughed at that. It was a cold, humorless laugh. "Funny. I wasn't getting that vibe from you the last few months. How would I know now?"

"But I don't want you to go!" Raven shouted desperately behind him in her gravelly tone. A tone that Beast Boy didn't want to hear, for it only helped to identify her as Raven.

"What is it now then? You didn't want your personal punching bag to go away? You didn't want your stupid little boy toy going off to live his life in peace! What?!" He yelled at her in anger.

He heard another weird sound behind him. Was that a whimper?

"Gar…" She said in a small voice.

Beast Boy stopped struggling at that. Though he was still tensed to escape. She had to be faking it. She was just setting him up to take him down all over again. Just like her. Just like Terra.

"What?" He asked in a flat tone.

He felt something wet his neck. "Please… you can't go..." Another wet something fell onto his neck. And he finally recognized it as a tear. She was crying onto his neck. She didn't cry… Raven never cried… unless she was truly sad.

Beast Boy sighed, as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Why Rae? Why are you doing this now? When you said it yourself. I was worthless to the team. I was holding it back. I was immature and childish..."

' _And you hated me for it.'_

She gripped on tighter to him, as a choked sob escaped her throat. "… I didn't mean it. At least most of it... I was only mad at you… and I let my anger get the best of me. I'm sorry."

Beast Boy harshly laughed at that. "Sure. You didn't mean most of it. It didn't make it any less true." He said sarcastically.

"You don't understand Gar…"

"Then make me understand Rae! I can't take it anymore! First you say you hate me! The thing you pointed out as the real me! And now you don't want me to leave! And I can't understand why! So just make up your mind!"

He wasn't expecting her next answer. "Yes! I do hate you! But that doesn't mean I wanted you to leave Gar!" She shouted.

"... That doesn't make… I mean… uh… um…" Beast Boy was at a loss for words. But Raven was able to get what he was trying to say.

"I know it doesn't make sense." She said, her voice also defeated. "But please try to understand. I do hate you… but... I don't want you to leave me…"

Beast Boy finally moved so he could turn around. She allowed her arms to loosen a little bit so he could turn to her. And he looked down into her saddened violet eyes. "I hate you, but not for those reasons I said before…"

"Then why? Why do you hate me Raven?" He asked half heartedly. His heart was being torn apart.

She let out a sad sigh, as she looked down. "I hate you… because all my life I thought I wanted to be alone."

… ' _What?'_

"I wanted to be alone. I never wanted to leave my room unless it was absolutely necessary. I just wanted to have my own fortress of solitude away from the world… where I wouldn't have to express myself to anyone or anything…"

"But Raven, I'm offering you that chance now. If I leave-" Beast Boy had started to say.

"Don't you hear what I'm saying Gar! I said I used to think I wanted to be alone! To be emotionless forever! Used to! Not now! Used to!" Raven's sudden shout cut him off. And she looked up at him with red in her eyes.

"From the day I met you something changed in me! I found myself having to hold back all of these different emotions! Emotions I had never felt before, yet were so powerful that it exhausted me to hold them back! It took me years to figure it out, but I found that change was because of you! None of these emotions came as strongly when I was with the others! Only when I was with you!"

Raven poked him in then he chest with a dark ethereal hand made of her powers. "Don't you get it Gar! I wanted to be alone! Yet you didn't allow me to be alone! Whenever I wanted to lock myself away from the world, you were right there, dragging me back into the light with that damn carefree smile of yours!"

She had more tears falling from her eyes now. "I wanted to be alone! Yet you never let me! All of these years you've never given up on me! Now I don't want to be alone! I don't want to revert back to what I was before! And it's all because of YOU!"

Raven let her head fall onto his shoulder as she started to sob. Beast Boy, who was slightly shocked at her outburst, finally let one of his hands come up to calmly run through her hair. It was like he had imagined it to be, as smooth as silk.

"I hate you… but I… I… don't want you to go. Because I also… like you." She admitted.

Beast Boy felt a tear finally escape his eye, and fall into her hair. "Raven… I'm sorry." He said at last. He let his other arm go around her waist and hold her close.

The two stayed embraced for a long time. While Beast Boy had different thoughts running through his mind.

' _What do I do now? I mean, she wanted me to leave… but now she doesn't want me to go… she hates me, yet she likes me... what can I do? Terra was so much simpler than this...'_

He gently pulled himself away for a moment to look into her teary fear filled eyes. It was as if she was afraid to see him leave.

"Don't leave me." She said in a voice above a whisper.

Beast Boy stared into those eyes. Seeing all the honesty that was in them with her tears and fear. She really didn't want him to go. It was starting to click into his mind, like a missing puzzle piece.

He gently cupped her cheek, wiping away a tear. He, with his thoughts of leaving, had made the unbreakable Raven cry. That alone made the void in his chest be filled with guilt. He had wanted to make her happy, yet all he had done was made her cry.

"Please… don't leave me." She begged again.

Beast Boy looked to the open window. It could be so easy to say no, to just fly away and never come back. ' _Could I even go through with all this again? What if tomorrow comes and she's back to her previous state? Could I take it if she became her old self again? Could I take another heartbreak?'_

Then he looked back into her eyes, seeing all the emotions held in them. Even through all those tears gathered in them. ' _If I were to leave, would I ever see her eyes like this again? Would I be able to push from my mind how broken they looked as I flew away? Because I had finally decided to give up…'_

"Don't leave me." Her voice broke at the end.

Beast Boy never wanted to see that happen to her eyes… ' _No, I can't leave. Come hell or high water, I'm staying! The real me would never give up! The real me would fight no matter what! And if she wants the real me, then God willing I'll stay!'_

He leaned in and gently kissed a tear off her cheek. Slightly shocking Raven with the simple action.

"... Okay then. I'll stay… on one condition." Beast Boy whispered into her ear.

Raven blinked at his words, and before she knew it, her pale lips were suddenly attached to his. She gasped in surprise at the kiss, but then she lost herself in it. As a whole swath of positive emotions filtered into her body. Hers, or Beast Boy's, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that she felt great.

Beast Boy was amazed. Her lips tasted just like the herbal tea she always drank, with a soft hint of lavender. And they were so soft… like pillows. He wanted to lose himself in them forever. Even for a first kiss, he could feel the fireworks going off in his head. And hear the howls of his oh so many animals going off in his head.

All too soon, the two pulled away. Both of them breathing in and out heavily as they stared into each other's eyes. After a little bit, Beast Boy let a big smirk appear on his face.

"If you get to call me Gar, then I get to call you Rae. That's my condition." He said while he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Raven looked at him confused for a second. Then a scowl came onto her face. "Do you have to ruin every moment between us!"

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows a little more. "You said you wanted some of the real Garfield now Rae. And unfortunately for you, the real me just loves to ruin moments and call you Raeeeee." He dragged out the last part of her name, before he started to laugh.

"Azar… how the hell did I fall for an idiot?" Raven asked herself as she gave herself a classic ethereal face palm.

"I don't know mama, but however it happened, I'm your idiot now. And you better get used to it, cuz you're stuck with me for the long haul." Beast Boy said in a husky voice to her. And before she could even make her retort, he had put his lips on hers again.

Raven mentally rolled her eyes as she got absorbed into the kiss again. ' _Well, I asked for the real him. And I guess that includes some of his endearing childish perks. Azar I hope he never finds out I find them endearing...'_

… ' _But if he ever calls me Rae Bear, I'm going to seriously hurt him.'_

Needless to say, the two ended up lost in each other that night. With the breeze of the night still rolling in through the open window. The lights of the stars and the city still gleamed in the distance, but now Beast Boy didn't care about them. All he cared about was the half demoness all dressed in white in front of him.

And nothing was going to make him let her go. Nothing.

* * *

 _Morning_

A group of three, two walking, one floating, were traveling down the hallway of the Tower. Their destination in sight on the far right of the hallway. A door clearly labeled **Beast Boy**.

" _Sniff_ , do you think our friend is still in there?" Starfire asked. Her eyes were a mixture of green and red from her crying.

Cyborg shrugged. "Mainframe says BB's window opened somewhere around midnight. And it's been open ever since. I'm not sure if he left though, or if he was simply hot. But h has done it before Star."

Starfire sniffed again, as Robin gently rubbed her back. "Don't worry Star. I'm sure he's still in there cleaning or something." Robin didn't sound as certain as he usually would though when he said it.

The group of three were now standing in front of the door. "Cyborg, do you have the override on you?" Robin asked.

"Yep, just give me one second… and…" Cyborg said, as he put the keyword for Beast Boy in the door. **Grass Stain Sucks at Mega Monkeys V**

The door let out a small beep, before the door slid open, having accepted the override. Cyborg felt kind of bad that he had that as the override. And vowed to have it changed if they could somehow convince Beast Boy to stay.

The Titans peered into the somewhat dark room that was only lit by the sunlight outside the open window. Trying to see if they could find their green animorph friend.

The first thing the Titans saw as they looked in was the bare bunk beds. Completely devoid of even sheets and pillows. Then there was empty floor in front of it. Followed by the wide open bare closet. Finally ending with the wide open wall window.

The Titans stared in shock at the seemingly empty room. ' _Grass pelt's gone!' 'He left without saying goodbye!' 'Friend Beast Boy… left!'_ All three Titans thought at the same time.

Starfire felt more tears suddenly pricking her eyes. And her head moved down as she went to cover her face to muffle her sobs. Robin and Cyborg were already moving to comfort her with Robin being the faster of the two…

When she suddenly straightened. Sending the hand Robin had been about to use to comfort her flying into the doorway with a muffled **crack!**. Robin was about to scream in pain from that when Starfire's hand was over his mouth. He looked confusedly at her, and she excitedly pointed down at the floor in front of the window. Robin and Cyborg both looked down to where she was pointing.

Their jaws dropped to the ground. ' _Is that really them?!' 'Those two sly dogs!'_ Robin and Cyborg thought at the same time.

' _EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_ Starfire thought excitedly to herself, as the sadness in her vanished at the lovely sight.

Beast Boy was lying on his back on the floor. His pack back being used as a pillow for his head. He had his mouth wide open, with a little puddle of drool on the floor beside him. He was still dressed in his normal uniform. And while it was a little odd for him to be asleep on the ground, it wasn't as odd as the other sight.

On top of him was none other than Raven. Her head burrowed into his shoulder as she slept next to him. Her white cloak covered up the two like a blanket. With their legs intertwined in the part the cloak wasn't covering.

Somehow, the two were still asleep. Even with all the noise the three Titans had made. And as they watched, they saw Raven cuddle up closer to Beast Boy, and wrap her arms around him in her sleep. A small smile appeared on her face at the action.

This time, Robin had to slap his hand over Starfire's mouth to keep her from screaming. While Cyborg felt a spark plug in him short circuit. Robin and Cyborg both looked to each other, and identable smirks came onto their faces.

"You know what, I think they're going to be just fine." Robin whispered, as he backed both himself and Starfire through the door. He gestured to Cyborg to follow, before he led both him and Starfire down the hall. The two both glad to see that their friend was very likely to stay now.

In fact, Starfire was already thinking of the ingredients she'd need to make the Pudding of Bonding that she had both herself and Robin eat after Tokyo… let's just say that Robin still suffered stomach pains from it to this day.

Cyborg still stood in his spot, now smiling softly at his two teammates on the ground. He was merely basking in the sight of his little brother and sister looking content. And not… fighting.

' _Well buddy, you finally managed to do it after all. I'm so proud of you man…'_ He thought in content to himself.

Then his smile turned evil as a camera appeared in his hands. ' _But man, you totally chose the wrong Cyborg to blackmail last week! I don't care how fluffy this moment might be! Now, it's payback time you little green bitch!'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Ahhhh, angsty, dramatic, romantic, and content all in one. With just a tint of comedy at the end. It's been awhile since I did an angsty part for these two. And I think that I like how this turned out overall.**

 **Did you guys like it? It was two months in the making. And it's been like two or so months since my last angsty oneshot. So I really hope I did it right in this one.**

 **Comment what you thought. And favorite if you liked it. Each favorite equals one drop of motivation in the bucket for the author. I have two more one-shots I'm finishing up, and then it's back to Justice League Vs. The Beast! So the more motivation I get, the more I can make myself get these done!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
